Beautiful Street
by hayat.kun
Summary: All of the digidestined were now grown. They have a variety show call The Digi's. Hayat and Sora are monday couple. Tai feel jealous because he had feeling to Sora. Same as Hayat. Read it if you wannto know
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Street.

Sorry if you dont understand. I use korean english that's why sound weird.

Chapter 1.

"Cut!"  
The shooting for The Digi's was finally over for that day. Actually it was a digidestined variety show like Running man with all the mission same. With some new mission. All of them had grown out except they not yet married. And they all are 23,25,26,27,28. With all digidesined from all over the world.  
Sora walks toward her manager, Fang Filler. He handled a bottle of water & a small towel. Sora wipes her chubby face while talking to her manager.  
Suddenly Matt approaches her.  
"Sora, let's go somewhere and eat. I know you're already late for your food."  
"Matt, what do you mean my food?"  
With smile, Matt answered "Sora, everyone knows you love eating..and today we finished a little bit late, of course you're already starving."  
"Aishhh…Matt, I think I'm not the only one who's starving. Why did you only highlighted me? Arghhh…" Sora pretends to make angry face, but she's still smiling.  
"Sora, you know I love to tease you right? Don't get mad, ah…and don't curse me in your heart ah."  
"Mattttttttttt…uhuhuuuu…" Sora shouts with a crying voice. She sounds very cute and like a little girl.  
Not far from them, a pair of eyes had been watching the girl, secretly. Taichi Kamiya pretends to pack his stuffs slowly while watching Sora on and off. He's quite shy when it comes to girl thing, so of course he didn't want anyone to notice his reaction. Yeah he know's they are best friend but shy. That'll be like the biggest scandal if anyone knows.  
"Tai, why are you packing the microphone as well?" Kari suddenly standing next to Tai.  
"What?"  
Kari took out the microphone from Tai's bag.  
"I said, why did you pack this thing with you? Are you trying to steal the microphone?" Kari trying to joke with his brother.  
"Cheh…do you think I can't afford to buy a microphone? You ahh.." Tai tries to defend his act.  
"Hahahah…ohhh brother... that's why I'm asking you just now. Or….are you out of focus because you're watching Sora? Aaaa….Tai…don't tell me you…"  
"What? What? Don't simply said, ah..people will misunderstand your statement later, Hikari Kamiya ..something just distract my mind, but it has nothing to do with her." Tai still defending himself.  
Kari suddenly laugh out loud. "Taichi Kamiya, you know you're not good at lying right? Especially to me..I'm your little sister, I know what can cause you out of focus. You are very weak when it comes to women."  
"Kari, it was nothing…don't make assumption..let's go.." Tai makes a serious face.  
They both get into Tai's car. While Tai is browsing thru his mobile, Matt suddenly takes place next to the driver's seat.  
"Ahhh…sorry to keep you waiting, Tai…ladies and make up will definitely take time."  
"Matt, are you wearing a make-up now? And what do you mean ladies?" Tai doesn't realize Sora already take place at the back seat.  
"Hey there,Tai…" greet Sora.  
Tai is shocked to hear Sora's voice from back seat. "Ohhh…Sora, since when were you at the back there?"  
With smile, Sora replied "Since you're not paying attention, Tai. It's dangerous, you know. Bad people could easily replace me while you are not paying attention."  
Kari is already smiling. Somehow he believes his assumption is right. Tai can never lie to him. He's been with Taichi Kamiya almost thru out his life. They were already like brothers. They always shared stories, secrets, and problems. There is no way Tai can lack of focus if it's not about women. And he actually caught Tai secretly look at Sora for few times before this. But he never asks or tell him because he want to make sure he has a solid prove, so that Tai can never deny again.  
"Tai, I hope you don't mind I join you all for dinner."  
"Aihhh….Sora….of course I don't mind. Do you think I can eat properly while only watching Matt and Kari? In fact I might lost appetite….hehe.."  
Matt watch Tai with surprise. "Yah Tai…how dare you say that? If it weren't with us, you wouldn't have friends to eat with, you know…"  
"Hahaha….Matt…I was only joking…come on…why suddenly being so sensitive?"  
"Matt, why don't we just leave this two love birds to go and eat by themselves?" Kari tries to trap Tai.  
"Yahhh…my little sister…you also want to be sensitive with me yah? I was only joking…okay, I apologize. I actually lost appetite when you two weren't around…satisfied?"  
"Only if you treat us, tonite…" said Matt.  
Tai have no choice but to agreed.  
"Yeahhh…" Kari give five to Matt while Sora just smiling happily. But she caught Tai stare at her thru rear middle mirror. Sora suddenly blushed, and quickly look outside.  
"Tai, Mimi, Izzy and the other's didn't follow us?"  
"No…Izzy need to rush back for his Computer update…Mimi need to meet his director for new photoshop. Joe need to go back..his Mother is not feeling well while Hayat has to rush with his Rentless album."  
"I see..hope everything is okay with Joe's Mother." Tai really loves Joe's mother cookies. No wonder he's worried for Joe's Mother. If not there will no cookies.  
They arrived at a restaurant and have their dinner. During dinner, Kari keep teasing Sora about Hayat and Monday Couple.  
Kari…..stop teasing me will you? You did that during shooting, and outside shooting also you still want to mention Monday Couple? Give me a break…I'm trying to enjoy my food here…" said Sora.  
"Kari. stop it ahh…or someone will be angry with you.." Matt glance at Tai.  
"Yah Matt…you still have a crush with Sora ? No wonder you are jealous when I mention about Hayat and Sora.."  
"Kari…it's not like that…it's not me…but I know the person who does have a crush with our Bear of Love. But he will not admit it…one fine day, I'm sure he'll come clean and admit it…heheheh…"  
"You're not thinking that I'm having a crush with Sora right, Kari?" Matt joke again.  
Sora can't help it anymore and laugh out loud. They were all having fun eating, laughing, and make jokes. It seems like all the stress, feeling tired, gone in one second.  
After two hours, they left the restaurant. Sora wants to call her manager to fetch her, but Tai offer to drive her home. Of course this will make Matt and Kari feel curious with Tai's kindness, especially because everyone knows Sora's house is far from there.  
"Kari…did you notice Tai seems nice tonight? Gentleman…quiet…all he did was laughing; smiling…don't you feel strange?"  
"Matt, you both were too sensitive tonight. So it's better for me to be quiet. Besides, all this while it's both of you who always have things to talk about."  
"But Tai, you are always like this when in front of a girl that you like…hurmm hurmm hurmm…" Kari play his role as a spy again.  
"Haaaa…now I get it…in the restaurant, you are actually referring to Tai right? Haaaa….Taichi Kamiya….I never thought you could have feelings toward Miss Love…"  
"What? No!…Matt is saying nonsense things from the beginning of the day…" said Tai to his defense.  
"Ya Sora..I never thought Tai's taste is someone like you..hahahahahahah…"  
"Aihh…it's so hard to talk to you today, Matt.." Tai getting fed-up after Kari and Matt didn't listen to his explaination. But he's more afraid that Sora will take serious of their jokes and distance herself from him. Sora have always stress out that she wants to focus on her career, and let go of love for a while.  
Somehow Matt and Kari ask Tai to send them first. But actually they just want to give Tai and Sora time alone. Though Sora and Tai didn't agree at first, when it comes to Matt and Kari, they hardly disagree.  
When Matt arrived at his home, he ask Sora to seat in front.  
"Sora…don't bully Tai…come and sit in front…what, you think you're some kind of a madam? Don't treat Tai like a driver ah…or he'll drop you in the middle of nowhere..hahahaha"  
"Matt, why did you mention it? I was just started to feel like I'm a rich girl, with a driver…hehe.."  
"Yah Sora…it's still a long road to your house…don't give me reason to kidnap you…" Tai answered with a smile. Sora feels like she's melting every time Tai smiles. Then she come and sit in front. Tai continues his driving.  
"Tai, am I not troubling you? You should really let me ask my manager to fetch me. After you send me, there's still a long way to go back to your house. And tomorrow we have The Digi's shooting in early morning. When will you sleep and rest?"  
"Then I should just sleep at your house ah…" suddenly Tai feels like teasing Sora.  
Sora blushed; don't know how she should answer.  
When Tai realize Sora goes blank, he quickly change his statement.  
"Sora, im just joking..do you think I'm insane to be sleeping in your house?" (but i'll will be delighted if you're my girlfriend, and ask me to stay with you Sora)  
"Ahh..no, Tai…I know you're just kidding.."  
Then they continue chatting about other things.  
Tai asks about their scene in Family Outing few years back.  
"Sora, i have one thing to ask you about our past experience in Family Outing. I've have been wondering all this while, and never get a chance to get your explaination.."  
"Family Outing? What is it, Tai? If only I can remember…hehe.."  
"I think you should, because it's about your feelings at that time…"  
"My feelings?"  
"Yeah….ermm…remember there's one scene when me and Hyori (i dont know what to put) went to pick the vege, Matt and you were shouting to me…but I couldn't heard what you're saying..I mean not too clear..what is it actually?"  
Sora feels ashamed and covers her face.  
"Tai, that was nothing….really.." (How can I tell you that I shouted "Tai…aishiteru.."..please Tai…let's not talk about this..)  
"Aihhh Sora…there must be something…it's not like I didn't hear at all..I just want to make sure what I heard at that time is true…so that I can stop wondering till forever…"  
Unluckily, they have arrived at Sora's house. Sora feels relieved, while Tai feels unsatisfied.  
"Tai, we'll chat again later, ok…we both need a lot of rest for tomorrow…thank you, Tai.."  
"Hi (it means yes in japan)…Sora, don't think you can escape from "that" question ah…hehehe…good nite"  
"Good nite, Tai…drive safely ya…sms me when you've arrived home."  
"I will..good nite..Go inside first, then I'll leave…"  
Tai feels like he's responsible to make sure Sora is safely in her house. After Sora closed the door, Tau left. All the way back, all Tai can think about is Sora. He feels like his crush towards Sora gets stronger and deeper tonight.  
(Sora..i has started falling in love with you…I know I should stop this feelings, but I can't help it…what should I do, Sora?) Tai talks to himself.

Next day of shooting, Sora and Tai arrived in separate cars. But they were the last two persons who arrived late, and both wearing glasses to cover their eyes.  
After greeting all other The Digi's members, they apologize for being late.  
"Matt…what day is it today?" Hayat asked Matt. "We don't have Tai and Sora as a couple on Tuesday right?"  
Everyone laugh with an unthinkable question by Hayat.  
"Hiyaaa…Hayat..there's no need to be jealous.." said Matt.  
"Really? Then they weren't a couple? Arghh..I feel much better.."  
"Hayat…you don't need to be jealous,..because you were never Sora's boyfriend..and you will never be…hahahaha"  
"Urghhhh….strrrresssssss!" Hayat knocks his own head. Everyone laugh.  
Behind the glasses, both Sora and Tai have been looking at each other without anyone realizes.  
"Sora, what happen to your eyes? Or you're still sleeping behind the dark glasses?"  
"Matt…I'm fine..I just need time before I can see the bright light."  
"Matt..it seems like someone is having a late party last nite..and couldn't wake up this morning..hehehe.." joked Kari.  
"What? What? Don't simply accuse ah Kari.." Sora showed angry face to Kari.  
"Weh weh weh…why are you angry Miss Love?" Kari continue to make Sora angry.  
Sora tries to kicks Kari and chase him. Kari run towards Tai and hide behind him, asking for protection from the macho man.  
Tai grabs both Sora's arm and try to stop her.  
"Sora..i will pay back for you after the shooting okay. Let's finish today's assignment first." Tai tries to slow talk with Sora, and she agreed.  
Kari and Matt smile at each other, like they understand something is going on between Sora and Tai.

The shooting begin. It was Tai, Kari, and Joe versus Sora, Matt, Izzy and Hayat. While the others were in the other games.  
Tai's team attack, others doing mission. After an hour, Tai meets Sora in the hallway. Sora quickly uses her strategy of pleasing and begging with her cute face.  
"Tai…." Sora slowly comes up to Tai.  
Tai is already smiling, as he knew what Sora plans to do.  
"Tai….you know that our team is weak right…is it possible for you to let me go? Tai, if I'm the only person left, you'll definitely win, Tai….how can I beat you..you're the strong one…"  
"Aihhh Sora…why are you like this to me?"  
"Pleaseee, Tai…the game had just begin..it won't be fun if I'm out…"  
After thinking for about few minutes, Tai let Sora go.  
"Go.. Bye …"  
"Thank you, Tai.."  
And Sora quickly runs.  
Kari come up to Tai.  
"Tai. why did you let her go?"  
"We'll find her again…soon…trust me…"  
Kari feel strange with the competitive Tai who suddenly turns out to be a gentleman.  
"Tai, you will separate your personal feelings and work right? Or do you plan to let her win?"  
"What are you saying? Of course I want to win…"  
"Woo….woho….you better make sure we win, or I'll tell everyone. Hahahah…"  
And Kari left Tai. They continue searching for other members.  
Izzy, Matt is already out. Only Sora and Hayat left.  
But maybe because of fate, Tai keeps on seeing Sora. Again Sora uses her strategy.  
"Sora….don't let me meet you again…I'm now tired of letting you go, not tired of catching you…"  
Sora just laughs. "Okay, Tai…I will definitely hide myself. Next time you see me, you can tear my name…"  
"Yes..I surely will…now, go…"  
"Tai, thank you…Tai, you're the best…"  
"Yes…I know that…run, faster.."  
When Sora is sure she's far from Tai, she has this cute idea of teasing Tai .  
She shouts at Tai "Tai…..ai…shi…te ru" But at the part "shi te ru", she goes silent; shouting without her voice. Just like her previous scene in Family Outing.  
"What?"  
Sora being naughty, quickly runs away as fast as she can. But she's more tired of laughing than running.  
Tai ties his shoelace tighter. And then proceed to search for both Hayat and Sora. Suddenly he heard Sira scream.  
"Aaaaa! Tai!"  
When Tai arrives at the scene, Sora is struggling with Joe. Knowing Joe's fighting spirit and eagerness to win, he will be rough and do anything to anyone, though she's a girl, lady, or a guest.  
"Yah…Joe…"  
"Tai. I hold her…tear her name, Tai…"  
"Yah Joe…there's no need to be hard on her…after all, she's still a women."  
"Tai, Sora is really strong and tough…you should tear her name now…hurry..she's not a women, Tai…she's…angry bird…"  
"What did you call me, Joe?" Sora starts to kick Joe and knock his head.  
"Tai, help me, Tau…sorry, Sora…I was just joking.."  
Tai grab both Ji-hyo's hand.  
"Joe, go with Kari and find Hayat… good bye..I'll handle her..go! now!"  
Blurry Joe quickly runs to do as being told.  
"Sora…i doesn't want to be harsh to you…so might as well you let me tear your name, rather than you keep on fighting to escape."

*Announcement: 3 minutes to go

"Okay, Tai..but let's wait until the final minute..I will turn my back to you…"  
"Yah Sora…you still want to negotiate at this time? I already let you go twice. Just let me finish my work…"  
Sora struggle to escape from Tai. But of course she fails. Tai pushes her leaning to the wall and their eyes meet. It's silent moment for both Tai and Sora in their own world.  
(Sora…what have you done to me?)

(Tai, how long can I handle this feelings?)

Until they heard the next ding dong.

*Announcement: Hayat out. 1 minute to go

"Sora…it's about time."  
"Tai, did anyone ever told you that you have a very cute eyes?"  
"Yahhhh…. Sora…what else is your trick ah?"  
"Ahahaha….Tai, really..I never look into your eyes like this…but you are actually cute, and charming…no wonder every girls are screaming over you.." Sora tries to drag the time until it ends, by saying all the cheeky words.  
"All the girls eh…except you right, Sora?"  
And now Sora goes blank. She lost answer to that question. But that's actually Tai 's strategy to tear Sora's name.  
Finally, Tai, Joe and Kari win.

To Be Continued…

So how was it. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Street.

Chapter 2

Time passed really fast. It's been three months already.  
Without notice, Tai and Sora had become closer than anyone else. But of course, nobody knew about this as everything had been kept and done secretly by both of haven't declared as a couple, but inside them both, there's a feeling that's growing. Even their managers didn't know about this.  
Another day of The Digi's shooting ends. Everyone packs their stuffs and prepare to go home. Tai is already in his car, waiting for Kari. They always come and go back together for the shoot, unless they have different schedule.  
Today's shooting makes Tai feels uneasy, with MC lines being highlighted thru out the day, which means Sora is spending a lot of times and scenes with Hayat. He senses himself being jealous during the shooting, and that had made him not focus in the game and lost. He even tries not to talk to Sora the whole day.  
While waiting for Kari, he saw Hayat and Sora walk together to Hayat's car. Sora enters the car, and Hayat even fastened Sora's seatbelt. Sora hit and pushed Hayat because she knew what Hayat tries to do, acting like he's the most romantic boyfriend in the world. But they both were having a good time together, laughing and teasing each other.  
Tai feels jealousy keeps burning inside him. (Sora, I thought we both shared the same feelings. But why did you do this to me? As much as I want Hayat to be happy, it still hurt to see you with him..what should I do..)  
"Tai, let's go.."  
Kari take place next to the driver's seat. Tai starts his car and drive away.  
Tai asks Kari to go and have a drink with him. Kari agreed. He knows something is wrong with Tai. He seems quiet the whole day.  
After drinking three glasses of orange juices, Kari asks Tai.  
"Tai, is something wrong?"  
"Nothing…cheers, Kari.."  
Kari just sit and watch Tai's reaction.  
"Tai, what's your problem? Come on..share with me..you can't keep it to yourself, Tai.." Kari fell sorry to see Tai in that condition. He's sure something is wrong.  
Tai just smile and keep on drinking.  
"Nothing, Kari..I just feel like having a drink with you, that's all.."(I'm deeply hurt..it's hurt when you love someone, but all you can do is keep it to yourself..it really hurt, Kari)

Sora has tried to call Tai several times already. But he didn't answer even one call.  
Sora tries to sms him.

Tai, you are being quiet today. Are you okay? I've tried to call you several times, but no answer. Please reply/call me back yah. I'm worried.

Tai replied the sms shortly.

I'm okay. Don't worry. Sleep tight. Good nite.

Sora feels like Tai is avoiding her. (Tai, what happened to you? Have I done anything wrong? I miss you, oppa). And all of sudden she fell asleep.

The next morning, Tai had been called to come early to meet the The Digi's producers.  
"Don't tell me I'm on another spy mission, PD."  
"No. But we want to ask you something."  
"Waa, you guys look serious. I hope it's not about terminating my contract."  
"Ahaha…it's nothing related to that."  
"Feuhhh! Okay, what is it?"  
"Taichi Kamiya, what's your relationship with Sora Takenouchi?"  
"What? What do you mean?" Tai is totally in shock with the question.  
"We have this Loverage fans that is growing really fast. Day by day, many had asked us to have Loverage episodes, moments or anything. We're still considering about it. So I want to know what is actually your relationship with Sora. It's too obvious, Tai, that you two weren't only friends, not even like a sister and brother."  
"Yahh…how can you assume that? We have nothing more than friends. But maybe because we're comfortable with each other, and can get along very well, it seems like more than friends. But it's nothing, PD"  
"Are you sure? Okay, let say we want to produce the Loverage moments, do you mind? Or would you rather we delete the scene?"  
Tai is quiet for a while. He's been thinking what's the best answer he could give.  
"Tell you what. We'll give you few days to think about this. Discuss with Sora as well. Then let us know the outcomes in the next meeting."

Tai left the meeting room to be with other The Digi's casts. His head is really swinging right now, thinking about when the PD mentioned his closeness with Sora is obvious whereas he had been trying to hide it the best as he could.  
When he arrives, everyone greets him, including Sora. But he just nodded lightly without saying a word with Sora. Sora feels quite sad with Tai right now.  
During the game, again Tai had been assigned as a chaser, while Sora's team as defense. If previously, Tai had let go of Sora, not in this episode. Right when he found Sora, he tears off Sora's name tag and quickly left. Sora was stunned.

After shooting, all other members plan to go for a light dinner. But Tai prefers not to join them and gives excuses.  
Matt, Kari and Sora go by Matt's car, while Joe, Hayat and TK go by Gary's car. While the other use their own car.  
"Matt, can I asks you something?"  
"What is it Sora?"  
"Matt, did Tai said anything about me? Did he said if I did anything wrong to him? He's been cold to me since yesterday. He doesn't even talk to me."  
"Really?" Matt is surprised.  
"Matt, he's been weird since yesterday. He asked me to have a drink with him, but he just drinks and don't say anything."  
"Yah, this Taichi Kamiya…what's with the attitude?"  
"Matt, can you help to find out for me? He won't answer my call, or even talk to me. Can you ask him what's his problem with me?"  
"Hurmm…ok Sora.. i will talk to him and let you know okay. But don't worry so much. Sometimes Tai is like that. If there's something bothering his mind, he just couldn't talk to anyone."  
"But Matt, he only didn't talk to me."  
"Aihh…then I will definitely talk to him.."  
Sora just look outside with a sad feeling.

Later that night, after supper, Matt go to Tai's house.  
"Ohh, Matt..weren't you supposed to be with them?"  
"Yahh…look at the time now..do you think I'm gonna sleep there?"  
"Ahahaha…then, whhhat are you doing here?"  
"Aren't you gonna let me in? Do you know that I could freeze outside?"  
"Ahahahaha…sorry, Matt…Come! Come in! Have a seat ah."  
After closing the door, Tai takes place next to Matt.  
"Tai, are you okay?"  
"Waaa…Matt, since when you are this concern about me? Ahahah..you surely love me so much ah."  
"Tai, Kari and Sora said you were weird since yesterday. And you don't even talk to Sora. What is wrong with you?"  
Tai just smile.  
"Taichi Kamiya, if you have any problems, you can share with me. We are family, right?"  
Taichi looks down to the floor, but still smiling.  
"Yah Taichi…do you want to keep quiet until tomorrow? Then let me have your pillow and comforter."  
"Ahahaha…sorry, Matt..I'm just speechless…to have such caring person like all of you." (Especially Sora)  
"Tai..did something happened between you and Sora ? Why didn't you talk to her today? You don't even answer her calls. She's so worried about you."  
"Oh, really?Ehehe..I'm fine, Matt. Nothing related to Sora. Just something buzzing in my mind. But I need to deal with it myself."  
"What is it?"  
Silent.  
"Are you in love with Sora?"  
"Yahhh…what is this, Yamato..why do you keep making assumption about me and Takenouchi?"  
"Kamiya..I may like to tease people, but I also can see what's the actual feelings behind their laughs. Do you think I didn't notice your closeness with Miss Love? Even Kari can see it. But we just want you to admit it by yourself. You won't be able to keep it on your own, Jong Kook. You're gonna need our helps to cover it up for you."  
Tai grab a cushion and cover his shy face.  
"Aih..don't make that Kookie face ah..I won't be interested" said Matt.  
"Ishida, there's nothing between me and Takenouchi..really…if there is anything, I will tell you, okay? But at the moment, no.."  
"So that means, you did have feelings for her right? It's just that you're waiting for her to feel the same…yesss! Gotcha!"  
"Aiyahh…Ishida, not like that, Matt.."  
"Got my answer already. Okay, I'm leaving."  
"Matt, you've misunderstand my statement. What will Hayat think if he heard what you said? Please, Matt. It's nothing like what you think."  
"Taichi Kamiya, I'll give you both my bless 200%. Okay? Don't worry. The love is on the way. Hahaha..hiyaa, go to sleep..I'll see you tomorrow. Just try to call Sora and talk to her tomorrow. She's very sad with you."  
Matt leaves the house.

Tai still couldn't sleep. He browses thru his mobile and look for Sora's number. He's not sure if he should call Sora at that time, but he knew he can't sleep before speaking to Sora.  
"Konnichiwa?" sleepy Sora answered.  
"Sora…sorry to wake you up.."  
Silent.  
"Sora…..MongSo…"  
After few seconds of silent, "Tai…how are you?" with a very sexy, husky voice.  
Tai smile.  
"I think I better talk to you tomorrow, Sora. You're already in dreamland. I see you tomorrow, sweet dreams Sora. Sorry to disturb you."  
Tai smile alone when imagining Sora's sleepy face right now. He surely misses his MongSo. He feels like he's being unreasonable to Sora when she's totally not at fault. He will make it up to Sora tomorrow.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Street

Chapter 3

It's Valentine's Day. Sora Takenouchi bring cakes for all The Digi's members. When they were walking towards the W Education building, Tai walks with Sora at the back.  
"Sora, thank you hah…and I'm sorry.."  
"Tai, we need to talk about what happened."  
"Iie…we'll meet up after the shooting."

Entering the building, they were being introduced with the guests for today's episode which is Tony (From england) and Willis. Then they were divided into two teams. Matt team members are Matt, Tony, Willis, Takeru and Sora while in Tai's team are Tai, Joe, Kari, Hayat and Izzy. And Mimi and the others were divided to another group and game.  
PD explains about the game "Office Basketball" which they will be playing without standing, and they need to sit in alternate position. Sora was assigned to distract Tai as a defender. Right when she sit, Tai already pulls her chair close to him.  
"Don't try to play dirty, Miss Love.." Tai whisper to Sora, sort of warning her with smiles. But Sora act like she didn't care and weren't afraid at all.  
When the first round start, Sora quickly pull Tai's tie and block him from seeing the ball.  
"Takenouchi…how can I see the ball if you're blocking my view? I can't even move."  
Sora start to tease Tai by making funny faces, by playing with her lips as if she wants Tai to kiss her. (Sora ..you're putting yourself in dangerous mode by doing this. Please stop it, Sora. I'm afraid I can't stop myself from kissing you.)  
Tai suddenly grabs both Sora's hand and lock her till she couldn't move.  
"Matt! Tai's holding my hand…he's touching me!"  
"Yah, Sora! I did not touch you with any bad intention! This is a game strategy."  
Hayat suddenly stands up. "Weh! Weh! Weh! Taichi…what are you trying to do ah? She's my girlfriend, you know."  
And now Tai also stand up. Obviously he's taller than Hayat "What? Hayat…which one is your team?"  
Hayat realizes that he's over reacting. "Aih,..captain Mr Kamiya…I'm sorry…I will sit now."  
Sora and others laugh loudly.  
"Hayat..you look like a small ant when Tai stand up..hahahah" said Matt.  
"Matt, I'm afraid he'll swing me and throw me out of the building. Let me sit at that side, Matt."  
"Yah Hayat Zari. Why did you simply call me your girlfriend? Watch out, ah. They may call us Monday Couple, but I'm never your girlfriend..and will never be…so, stop dreaming!" Sora jokes with Hayat.  
Hayat makes crying face.  
"Huwaaa..where's the window? I want to jump off this building…Sora, can't you be more loving and sentimental? It's Valentine's Day you know!"  
And everyone's been laughing with Hayat's act.

When second round starts, Sora quickly pushes Tai to the wall. With Tai being held at the back of Sora, Sorashouts, "Tai, nice to meet cha! Scores as much as you can!"  
"Yah Sora. This is not fair…"  
Sora uses all her strength to lock Tai. Tai start being naughty and pull Sora's back hair slightly.  
Sora can only laugh at that time because she has no energy to be angry anymore. Seeing Sora being tough, Tau get the idea to melt her.  
"Sora, aishiteru…." Tai whisper to Sora.  
Sora suddenly stunned and looks at Tai. But Tai quickly pushes Sora aside and get back in the game.  
Tai's team won this round.

"Yah, Sora..why did you let go of Taichi?" asked Matt.  
"Matt..did you saw this two love birds? I don't think we can trust them both." Takeru speaks out.  
"Weh, Takeru..Why can't you trust us? We're defending each team what.." said Sora.  
"Sora, are you a spy?" Willis checks out with Sora.  
"What? Aihhh…you guys really want to see me get mad ah…"  
"Sora, are you drunk?" Joe added to Sora's anger.  
Sora directly stands up.  
"Yahh, you two ahh…do you know how hard I try to lock Tai…do you know how tired I am? It's like you lock an elephant."  
"What did you call me?" Tai shouts by surprise to Sora. Of course Sora will only laughs.  
"Taichi, you can't deny that you're heavy." Kari answered.

Then the final round begins.  
This time, Sora pulls Tai aside. She hugs Tai's neck from behind using both her hands. Although there shouldn't be any touching, but PD's and others just let it happened.  
While everyone's busy to win the game, Sora and Tai looks like a couple taking loving pictures. Sora even laid her chin on Tai's broad shoulder.  
Being surprised, Tai suddenly ask "Sora…do you love me?"  
Sora tightens her grip.  
"Sora, are..you trying..to kill me? I'm chok…king…I…can't breathe.."  
"Tai, sorry ah…then don't talk rubbish with me."  
Sora let go her right hand from Tai's neck. Now she's only using her left hand to lock Tai. Tai feels a little bit better.  
"But I know you love me, Sora…hahah!"  
Sora pulls Tai's hair strongly. Both were screaming and shouting like no one is there.  
"Yah, Sora…do you want to kill me? My head feels like burning.."  
"Hahahah..Tai, I never heard of people died because someone pulls their hairs. Hahahah…such a cry baby…"  
"Yahh…you two…don't you see us here?" Joe speaks.  
"Sora…today is Monday…why are you flirting with him? Take back your cake. Huwaaa…." Hayat pretends he's sad.  
"Ahahahha…Hayat Zari..I learned from you.."  
"Urghhhh….strrrressss!"  
Matt's team win this round.

The next game, it's The Chaser. Sora has been switched with Joe in their team. So now Sora, Hayat, Kari,Takeru and Tai were the chaser, while Matt, Izzy, Willis, Tony and Mimi (who were just transfer to this game) were in one team, but they need to do a mission.  
After 15 minutes,…

*Announcement: Izzy, Willis, Matt Out!

Others continue their assignment. While Tai, Takeru and Kari busy finding the other team, Hayat and Sora take their own sweet time and spending time to celebrate Valentine's Day. They both sit at one hiding spot and enjoy eating the cake that Sora brought. Hayat purposely stained his mouth with hope that Sora will clean it by kissing the stain; just like the scene in the Secret Garden Of Love. Of course Sora wouldn't do that but instead wipe it with her hand harshly.  
"Yahh…you are very unsentimental!"  
Sora laughs. After they finished the cake, then they continue with their assignment. They bump into Tai and Kari.  
"Yah you two…come here!" Tai gives instruction.  
When Hayat and Sora comes nearer, "I haven't seen you both for a while. Where have you been hiding?"  
"Aaa…we went to look for Willis.." lied Hayat.  
"Hayat…Willis is already out.." explained Kari.  
"Aaa..ermm..aaa…" Hayat suddenly lost of words to speak. He didn't even dare to look at Tai. It's obvious that he was lying.  
"What's that on your mouth, Sora?"  
Soraseems blank. Sora comes closer and holds her face with his hard hands. He then wipes the stain near Sora's lips. Sora is stunned.  
"Did you two just switch a chocolate cake kisses?" Tai asked with slow voices but fiery eyes.  
"Yah! How can both of you goes for a date when we're struggling to eliminate them?" Kari added.  
"Aihh…both of you and Izzy can easily find them. But we're also looking for them what," said Hayat.  
"Izzy had already been eliminated together with Matt and Willis. Yah, what has the two of you been doing…that you didn't even notice who's been out.."  
Silent for a while. "They were smooching, while we're finishing our energy here.." There were angry tones in Tai's voice. He looks deeply into Sora's eyes, with a very upset expression.  
"Tai, that's not it..that's not true!" Sora tries to explain.  
" don't have to be shy…they are our family, we can share it with them.." Hayat joke around.  
"Hayat Zari, this is not funny…people will have bad impression of me when there's nothing actually happened. Mind your words." Sora is more worried that Tai has got the wrong idea of what actually happened.  
"Let's finish the game!" said Tai and walk away.  
Tai and Kari go separate ways than Hayat and Sora. Kari knows Tai is angry and perhaps jealous with Hayat and Sira. But Kari didn't want to voice it out. Not when Tai is in a bad mood.  
With only 15 minutes left:

*Announcement: Taichi, Kari Out!

Tai and Kari went to join the others in the fake jail. Everyone were chatting, laughing and joking except for Tai who pretends to read a magazine.  
"Yahhh…look at those two, holding hands…they are really a cute couple."  
Tai glances and saw Sora and Hayat were holding hands.  
"Tony, are you okay? Is anything burning inside you seeing those two love birds?" Jie teases Tony who used to have a crush at Sora.  
"Eii Joe…she's like a sister to me.."  
"But you did kiss her in the previous challenge. Is that how you kiss your sister?" Takeru added. Tony just smile with a blushing face.  
"Aih Tai…you are quiet..what's wrong?" asked Matt.  
Tai didn't answer or even look up. Kari give a sign not to talk to Tai.  
In the end, Tai's team won the game.  
"Yahhh, Captain Mr Kamiya..we have won this game for you...don't be angry anymore ah...sorry for all the misunderstanding just now.." Hayat speaks up.  
Tai force to smile, but Sora, Kari and Matt can see it was a fake one.

After the shooting ended, Tai quickly left the set and goes back with his manager Hen Jin. He's supposed to meet Sora, but that doesn't seem to happen, with all the frustrations that he felt.  
Sora has been calling over and over again.  
"Aren't you gonna answer that?" asked Hen Jin.  
Tau didn't answer, just looking straight on the road, though he's not driving.  
"Who's that? I don't think it's Grein Dwen..the last time you did something like this was when you're with her, like 10 years ago.."  
"Yah Hen Jin, can you please not say anything? I'm terribly tired today..and stop mentioning something from the past."  
Hen Jin keeps quiet and continues his drive.  
On the other side, Hayat asks Sora to have a drink with him, but Sora refuse. After her calls have been rejected by Tai, how can she go and have fun with Hayat.  
"Matt, I think Tai is angry with me. Can you accompany me to his house?" Sora asks Matt a favor.  
"What happened, Sora?"  
"I..I can't explain now. But I need to see him before things get worse."  
Matt feels sorry for Sora. She seems really sad. Luckily they have been given one week off from The Digi's shooting.

When they arrived at Tai's house, Sora goes alone to ring the door.  
When the door's opened, surprisingly it was Hen Jin, not Tai.  
"Aih…Konichiewa.."  
"Ohh..Sora..Konichiewa..what are you doing here?"  
"Err…I need to see Tai. Can you let him know I'm here?"  
"Errrmm….Sora..Tai's not in.."  
"Not in? But his car is here."  
"Yess, but…he's gone somewhere..he said to release tension.."  
"Owhh…where did he go, Oniisan ? Can you give me his address?"  
"Sora,….he fly out of Japan, on tonight's flight..."  
"Outstation? But, he didn't said anything to us.."  
"Yeah..I'm surprised too…he makes a flight booking on our way home just now."  
Sora ponders for a while. But she can't think actually. She's just too surprised with Tai's sudden decision.  
"Err…but maybe you can catch him at the airport…"  
"Owhh…it's ok..I don't think he want to see me at all.."  
"Sora…what happened between you two? Were you the one whom he rejected calls just now?"  
Sora just smiles in teary eyes.  
"I…I better leave, oniisan..thanks anyway…"  
"Do you want me to send you home?"  
"No, it's okay..I came with Matt.."  
Right when Sora turns around, Hen Jin calls her.  
"Sora..I will sms you his address, when he arrived, okay? Well, who knows if you want to find him there..but crazy idea, I guess."  
"Thank you, oniisan..please don't let him know I came."  
Sora walks to the car helplessly.  
"Yah, Sora..what happened?" Matt asked her.  
Sora didn't answer.  
"Did you meet Tai?"  
Sora shakes her head.  
"Then why are you so sad?"  
Sora suddenly covers her face and cry. To his surprised, Matt starts the car and drive home.  
"Sora, cry it all out..you'll feel better..oppa really don't know what happened between you and Tai…when I said you two were together, both of you denied. Now I can't help much when anything happened.."  
(Matt, how can I answer you when I myself am confused with all this…Tai, why are you doing this to me? I missed you, Tai..)

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Street.

Chapter 4

Flight from Seoul landed Odaiba International Airport at 12 midnight. Taichi went out of the departure hall with only one luggage. Well it was kind of rushing and sudden trip, luckily he still have valid visa to Seoul. Tai went straight to his pickup, waited outside the airport.  
"Matt, how are you?"  
"Yeahhh…Taichi…what an act haa..suddenly missing from Odaiba."  
"Ahah…I'm not missing, Matt. I just went to pamper myself. It's really tiring these days."  
"Yah! Yah! Lies all you want.."  
"Ahahaha…thank you Matt for picking me up…but you really don't need to do it, I can ask Hen Jin to fetch me."  
"It's okay. As long it's not 4:00am, and we don't have shooting tomorrow. Also, I have things to discuss with you."  
"Hiyaaa…you sound like a father who wants to give your company to me.."  
"Aiyah…did I sound too old for you? Anyway, I don't know if you already heard this…but…Sora is getting married…"  
"What? You're joking!" Tai is pretty shock with they news.  
Matt suddenly laughs. "Why are you so panicked? She means nothing to you right?"  
Tai goes silent.  
"Yah Kamiya, I'm just testing you…it's clearly shown that you love her, Tai. But why do you have to play the entire nonsense hide and seek?"  
"I…I…Matt, I just don't know how to explain to you."  
"You don't have to explain to me..it's your right to either keep it to yourself or tell anyone you trust. But, I believe Miss Love has her right to get your explanation. Why are you suddenly mad at her? What could possibly be the reason you are angry with her? Cause everyone knows you're the most gentleman to women."  
While Tai still think of what to say, he notice the road is not the way to his house.  
"Matt, where are we going?"  
"I'm sending you to be a man.."  
"What?"  
"I want you to deal with Sora tonight. The longer you put in on hold; it will become worst for both of you. And if you don't quickly confess to her, I'm not surprise if you lost her. "  
"But Matt..it's already late..it's not nice to go to someone's house at this time..and I haven't showered, Matt…"  
"Yahhh…already has the idea of hugging her is it?"  
"My goodness…you really have fishy thoughts, Matt…aiihh…"  
"Tai, you're like a brother to me. Though people think you're tough, but I know that you're a coward. You're not the type of man who has the guts to confess to women. But, I can tell you that it's worth if you confess to Sora. I'm not worried to let Sora be with you, because I know you're the right person for her. I know you'll take care of her, and protect her. So I'm giving my bless and support to both of you."  
"But Matt…it's not that simple..Hayat loves her too..and, Sors probably loves Hayat too..so where do I stand between both of them? Might as well I just back off and love her secretly.."  
"Can you do that?"  
"What?"  
"Do you think you can love her secretly? Without expecting anything from her? Chih…if you really can deal with your own feelings, than you won't be jealous when Sora's with Hayat, you won't be angry with her for no reason."  
Tai just keep quiet.  
"Taichi, stop thinking about sacrifice your own happiness for others. I know you have a good heart, but sometimes you just have to think and give priority to your own happiness."

They've arrived at Sora's house.  
"Yah, Tai..trust me..you won't regret this…good luck!"  
Tai hug Matt before he go to Sora's house.  
"Thank you, Matt…so much…"  
"Yah…stop all the teary drama…ga! Bye!"  
Right when Tai wants to close the door, "Yah, Tai..I shall receive your wedding invitation soon ahh..good luck!"  
Matt laughs.  
"Matt, you are really exaggerating things..I'd be lucky if she even open the door…Good Nite, Matt..Drive carefully!"  
And Matt drives off.

Ting!  
Sora's surprised to see Tai at her doorbell monitor. She opened the door.  
"Tai….what are you doing here? When did you come back?"  
"Can I come in?"  
Sora invites Tai into her house.  
After handed a glass of fresh orange to Tai, Sora sit next to him.  
"You don't drink coffee..so this is all I have, to offer.." Sora starts her conversation.  
"It's okay…I didn't come to drinks, anyway."  
And then both of them keep quiet.  
"Tai, if you're coming all the way this far, only to be silent,…..then I think you're wasting not only your time, but mine as well…"  
Tai still didn't say a word. He don't know where, and how to start.

Right when Sora stands up, he holds Sora's hand.  
"Sora, please…"  
Sora sit back.  
"I owe you…an apology.." said Tai, softly.  
"Why?"  
"Ehm…I…I have been acting stupidly..I'm angry to you, for no reason.."  
"Are you sure for no reason? Unless that person is crazy, everything have its own reason, Tai.."  
"I know…I'm..sorry…"  
"I want to know why, Tai…I want to know why you are always acting weirdly when you saw me with Hayat.." (I need to know the truth, Tai…from inside your heart…stop torturing my feelings..)  
Tai feels like he's choking his own voice.  
"Sora…do you love Hayat?"  
"That's not the answer I'm looking for, Tai."  
"Do you love Hayat?"  
"What?"  
"Just tell me the truth…"  
"Tai…."  
"Hayat loves you so much…he may seems playful, but he's serious about his feelings towards you..you both makes a perfect couple…you should be with him.."  
Anger suddenly filled inside Sora.  
"Tai, stop it!"  
"Sora..just tell me what's your feelings towards Hayat..you seems happy every time you're with him.." There's sadness in his voice.  
Tai didn't even look at Sora's eyes. He just stares the floor.  
"Taichi Kamiya! We're talking about us right now...but why did you keep bring up Hayat Zari's name?"  
"Sora…this is important for me…please answer me.." said Tai, slowly.  
"No! This conversation ends here!..Tai, I really thought you're such a cool guy…but I never thought you're a coward. You better leave now…" (You're just not brave enough to let me know your feelings, Tai…)  
Sora directly goes and opens the door. Tai knows he has make Sora upset. When he walks to the door, he simply close it back instead of walking out, and hug Sora from back. Sora couldn't move, little bit shock.  
"Sora….sorry….I'm so sorry…." said Tai with husky voice.  
Sora stands still. Tai's right hand is now hugging her shoulder and the other hand is on her waist.  
"Sora…I'm sorry…..for loving you…"  
Hearing the confession makes her tears flows like rains.  
"Sora,…I know this is not right…I know you may fall in love with someone else..but I can't help it anymore..I can't stop loving you…I can't keep denying my feelings..I can't bear to see you with other people.."  
Sora keeps on crying.  
"Sora…please say something…"  
"Tai….don't you know my feelings?"  
"Sora…you know I'm the slowest in this matter..I'm not good in predicting someone's feelings."  
Sora smiles, and turned to face Tai. Tai still wouldn't let her go.  
"Tai…..I love you!..."  
Tai smiles till his small eyes almost close and he did not say a word. He feels like he's blushing. He feels like he's back to high school love story and feeling young again.  
"Sora, can you say it again?"  
"Yahhh, Tai! Why make me say it again?" Now Sora's already blushing.  
"Sora…you've said it in front cameras in Family Outing..you've said it during The Digi's..why can't say it again only for my hearing?"  
Tai wipes the leftover tears on Sora's cheek.  
"Ne…Tai…..ai…shi…teru…"  
Right after she say it, Tai hugs her even tighter.  
"Sora… me neitherz…I'm so happy to finally be with you…I've been keeping all these by myself, all this while.."  
"And what about me? I'm suffering too, Tai...Tai, please don't be angry with me anymore…"  
"Ahah…I won't be angry if you don't make me jealous yah, Mong Love…"  
"Tai..it was the PD's idea…about the Monday Couple..about Hayat always following me…you should be mad with them, not me…"  
Tai understands the exact situation. But when you're in love with someone, it's really hard to control your jealousy.  
"Fine! You're allowed to be flirty with Hayat only on Monday, only on set. But you're welcome to be in love with me, all your life…"  
"Ahaha…you really know how to be unfair, Tai.."  
Tai kiss Sora's forehead. "Aishiteru, Sora Takenouchi or Sora Kamiya…."  
And they drown into their own feelings, own moments, hugging each other for few minutes. All the misunderstanding flew away the moment they confess their love to each other.  
"Sora, it's very late now..I should go…"  
"Tai,….please stay….." Sora requested with a very sexy voice.  
How can Tai refuse when his own girlfriend ask him to stay.

While Tai takes a shower, Sora cook some noodles for both of them.  
Just when Sora call Tai to eat, she's surprise to see Tai come out to dining table wearing only towel at his waist, with his bare chest and six pack abs.  
Sora screams at Tai.  
"Tai….what are you doing? What are you wearing?" And she closed her eyes.  
But Sora is feeling naughty and purposely wants to tease Sora.  
"Why, Sora? Haven't seen anything like this before?" Tai stands opposite the dining table, facing Sora.  
"Tai, please…go and dress properly.." Sora still closing her eyes. (Tai, please wear your shirt before I'm melting here.)  
"I thought you call me coz you already miss me. So I hurried coming out here wearing only this."  
"Aaa…Tai…go, change!"  
"Okay…but come and hug me first…"  
"Tai…stop it…don't come near me…like that...or I'll scream!"  
Tai is already laughing seeing Sora panicked.  
"Sora..just hug Tai once, then Tai go and change…"  
"No!"  
"But I miss you so much…."  
"Tai! Go!"  
Tai can't take it anymore and laugh out loud. He then turns to get his clothes in Sora's room. But he suddenly stops halfway.  
"Sora….or shall I just pulled this towel and wears nothing?" said Tai with a very naughty face.  
"Aaaaa! Tai, nooooo! Yah Taichi Kamiya! If you dare do that, I'll carve your skin with this fork." Sora shouted but with laughter.  
Tai's already laughing with Sora's statement. (Sora…how can I not love you, my cutie lioness?)

After finishing their noodles, they rested on the sofa bed at living hall. While playing "Wild Romance" dvd, they both were cuddling and kissing on the sofa. When they finally stop, Tai sit back and Sora lean her back on Tai-s chest. Tai's hands are already hugging Sora's waist.  
"Tai…sing for me.." Sora requested.  
"Sing? What song?"  
"Anything..doesn't have to be only your song (Tai is a singer to)."  
Tai then starts singing Afraid of Love by Bobby Kim.

"Ireoda michyeobeorilji molla..  
ani imi neoege  
michyeo beoryeonneunji moreuji…..

Ireoda jugeobeorilji molla..  
ani ije neo eobsin  
sal su eomneunjido moreuji…..

I sesangen an doeneun sarang…  
saranghaeseon jeoldae an doeneun saram…..

Neoreul doraseolsurok deo neomu bogo sipeoseo  
jakku geobina sarangi nan museowo  
geurimjakkajido geuriun saram  
geuge neoraseo neomu duryeowo…..

Neol seuchyeo gasseoya haenneunde  
saranghaji marasseoya haenneunde…

Neoreul doraseolsurok deo neomu bogo sipeoseo  
jakku geobina sarangi nan museowo  
geurimjakkajido geuriun saram  
niga neomu duryeowo…..

Gareuchyeo jullae eotteokhaeya  
i unmyeong apeseo beoseonal su isseulkka…..

Neoreul saranghae..saranghae..jugeul  
mankeum saranghae…  
gaseumi apa michil geotman gateunde  
swil sae eobsi nunmul heulleodo neoreul  
saranghal su eobseodo saranghae….."

Translation:

I might go crazy

No, actually I already might be already crazy about you

I might just die

No, actually I already might not be able to live without you

A love that can't happen in this world

A person that I shouldn't fall in love with

The more I turn my back against you

I miss you even more

I'm getting scared, I'm scared of love

I even miss your shadow

I'm so scared that my love is you

I should have just passed you by

I should not have fell in love with you

The more I turn my back against you

I miss you even more

I'm getting scared, I'm scared of love

I even miss your shadow

I'm so scared that my love is you

Can you tell me what to do?

Will I be able to get out of this fate?

I love you, love you

I love you to death

Even if my heart aches so much

Even if my tears won't stop

Even if I can't love you

I love you

And Sora finally fell asleep in Tai's arm.  
"Sora…even if my heart aches so much…even if my tears won't stop…even if I can't love you one day….I will always love you, secretly.." Tai whispers to Sora, then close his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
